A Playful Treat
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Bored at a Halloween party, Wa2000 wished for something interesting to happen. By that, she didn't mean the Commander grabbing her ass, but beggars can't be choosers. [Smut]


**A Playful Treat**

''Bwah~! I'm a vampire~!''

''Eek~! Ehehe, you scared me!''

Halloween was in full swing, the entire base littered with seasonal decorations and oversized pumpkins, candy in plentiful supply given the occasion. Within the main building a Halloween-themed party was held, everyone dressed up in their own costumes and mingling with each other, taking the opportunity to relax for once.

Wa2000 sighed lightly to herself, hiding her downturned lips behind her glass – idly sipping at the lightly-alcoholic drink. Like everyone else she was dressed up too, largely at Springfield's insistence. Nothing too outstanding; just a pair of black pantyhose, orange skirt, and an orange-black dress shirt. It satisfied the brunette rifle anyway.

_'Hn... they could've at least made it properly alcoholic...' _Wa2000 lamented, sipping at the fruity wine. _'At least that'd make things entertaining...'_

Suddenly she felt someone shifting behind her – before a hand grabbed her ass. Wa2000 squeaked, blushing and shooting a glare over her shoulder, her eyes landing on a familiar figure. The Commander. He was dressed up like a vampire, with a white button-up shirt and black pants, with a long black trench coat hung over his shoulders like a cape.

''The hell are you doing, you idiot?!'' Wa2000 hissed at him, keeping her voice low as she swatted his hand off her butt.

''Just saying hi.'' He replied with a playful lilt, his teasing smirk making her blush darken.

The sniper opened her mouth to berate him only to squeak as he grabbed her by the hand, leading her away. Wa2000 blushed and quickly followed as to not get dragged, begrudgingly letting him lead her away from the crowd of T-Dolls littering the room. He led her out of the main room and into one of the many hallways, and for a brief moment she thought he was leading her outside – when he suddenly opened a closet door, and pulled her inside.

''Nn-!'' Wa2000 grunted as her back hit the wall. ''You-!''

Any complaints were silenced as his lips met hers in a sudden, but not unwanted kiss. In an instant Wa2000 melted, her tense shoulders going slack as their lips meshed together. The closet door clicked shut and left them in darkness for only a brief moment before he turned on the overhead light, the gentle buzz of the light filling her ears.

Wa2000 moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands land on her breasts, giving them a lustful squeeze through her top. She replied by wrapping her hands around his neck and deepening the kiss, groaning when he ran his thumbs over her clothed nipples; her lack of a bra coming back to bite her in the ass. Quiet gasps slipped past her parted lips as they continued kissing, a soft groan escaping her as his right leg came up between her thighs, pressing against her crotch teasingly.

''Ah...'' Wa2000 breathed, her cheeks flushed a bright pink as they broke apart. ''You pervert... couldn't keep your hands to yourself... for even a night, huh...?''

The Commander grinned at her, giving her plump breast another squeeze – eliciting a gentle shudder from the tsundere. ''How could I, when you're all cutely dressed up~?''

''Idiot...'' She muttered demurely, mewling as he squeezed her clothed breasts again.

Any further protests were silenced as he kissed her again, hungrily devouring her quiet moans. His hands ravenously fondled her ample breasts, squeezing and gently fondling them through her top, occasionally using his thumbs to tease her perky nipples. Slowly her pink blush darkened, becoming a rosy red that only enamoured him more, his kisses rapidly growing more heated.

Wa2000 almost whined when his left hand abandoned her breast – only to gasp when it slipped under her skirt instead, teasingly stroking the front of her pantyhose. Her knees buckled and she moaned softly, a sharp shiver running up her spine as she felt his fingers ghost over her clothed pussy, the layers of clothing separating them doing little to muffle the feeling.

''A-Ah... bastard...'' Wa2000's complaint came out in a whimper, her face cutely scrunching up with pleasure. ''N-No... someone... might hear us...''

''Then be quiet~'' The Commander teasingly purred in response, kissing her on the nose.

His right hand left her plump breast too, instead dipping into his trench coat – and withdrawing a brown candy ball. Without a word he lifted it between his index and thumb, pressing the candy against her pink lips; and after a moment Wa2000 hesitantly opened her mouth, letting him push the candy inside. Her tongue curled around the ball and she bit down on it, the delightful taste of rich chocolate coating her tongue not a second later.

Wa2000 moaned as his fingers pressed against her crotch more insistently, her attention torn between his gentle rubbing and the rich chocolate on her tongue. The second she swallowed the candy ball the Commander already had another one in his hand, and with little hesitation she wrapped her pink lips around the pink ball – the sweet cherry flavour melting on her tongue.

''Mm...'' Wa2000 groaned, swallowing the rapidly-melting candy ball. ''You perv... making me... eat all these...''

The Commander merely smirked, his tongue flicking out and licking the sniper's lips teasingly. ''Watching your cute expressions is too much fun.''

Wa2000 had no rebut to that, blushing silently and shuddering as she felt his three fingers press against her clothed pussy with clear intent – her pantyhose and panties thin enough she could intimately feel his fingertips against her folds. The busty T-Doll was distracted as another candy ball pressed against her lips and she willingly swallowed it, shuddering at the popping-candy flavour that crackled on her tongue pleasantly.

She tilted her head to the left, unintentionally exposing her neck to him – something he was quick to exploit, attacking her jugular with lustful kisses. Wa2000 gasped before she hastily covered her mouth, moaning into her palm as he purposefully sucked on her sensitive neck. A shudder ran down her spine as his tongue slipped out and started licking her too, the sensation of his wet tongue against her jugular making her squirm.

''A-Ah... Mn...'' Wa2000 moaned, releasing a sharp groan as his hand suddenly shifted up – tracing the rim of her pantyhose for a single second, before giving underneath them and into her panties.

Wa2000's pleasure-filled moans filled the closet as his masterful fingertips teased her pussy, never penetrating her but constantly teasing her with the prospect. The sniper let her eyes flutter closed and whimpered, one hand slithering up to the back of the Commander's head and gripping his hair, pushing him into her neck and silently begging for more – a moan escaping her when his teeth teasingly ghosted over her skin.

Another candy ball pressed against her lips and she took it inside without thinking, breaking it between her teeth – and she squeaked as a bitter lemon taste coated her tongue. Her first reflex was to spit the bitter taste out, only to pause when he laid a single finger over her lips. Wa2000 shuddered and reluctantly swallowed the bitter lemon ball, audibly gulping it down.

''Ah...'' Wa2000 opened her mouth, sucking in a cool breath. ''You bastard... y-you know... I hate lemons...''

The Commander chuckled into her neck. ''I know. But your face is too cute I couldn't resist.''

''Ass...'' The sniper mumbled – yelping when his hand suddenly grabbed her butt. ''Y-You...! I didn't mean- _you son of a-!_''

Her embarrassed curses were silenced as he crashed his lips against hers. Instantly Wa2000 melted, her prior anger deflating into mild irritation as she gladly succumbed to the abrupt kiss, moaning when he sunk three fingers into her slick pussy. Pleasure burned her pelvis as he started pumping his fingers into her, the sudden sensation making her knees buckle and a whimper rise from her throat, the sound hungrily devoured by the Commander's lips.

Wa2000 tensed as she heard people moving outside, their muted laughter only fuelling her nervousness – shuddering as she consciously held back her moans, not helped when the Commander sped up his fingering and eagerly plunged them into her wet slit. Her knees buckled but she remained silent, gripping the back of his head tightly and desperately kissing him back, muffling the soft whimpers she couldn't quite stifle.

''Ah... a-ah... Mm...'' Wa2000 moaned softly, relaxing when the crowd of girls left – allowing her to moan without fear of getting caught, her breathing growing heavy with arousal.

So when he suddenly pulled his fingers out her pussy, she couldn't help but whimper with need. ''Why'd you stop...?!''

His response came in the form of pressing something small and oval-shaped against her folds, pushing it inside her. She shuddered at the foreign intrusion and yanked his head back, staring into his eyes – and blushed a fiery red when he lifted a hand, revealing a small remote. A very _familiar _remote.

''You put a vibrator in me?!'' Wa2000 whisper-yelled.

The Commander chuckled, cupping her chin and teasingly running his thumb over her pink lips. Wa2000 blushed at the affectionate gesture, her flustered fury wilting into demure embarrassment.

''Yep.'' He smirked unrepentantly, leaning in close to her ear and whispering; ''If you last thirty minutes out at the party, then we can take this back to my room.''

''W-What makes you think I'll agree?''

His free hand traced the curve of her pelvis, sending a shiver through her. ''I know you will. See you then~''

With a playful kiss on the cheek the Commander departed, leaving Wa2000 alone in the closet and panting with arousal – whimpering as the vibrator gently began buzzing inside her pussy.

X-x-X

Wa2000 wasn't good at mingling with others. Doubly so when she had an increasingly-powerful vibrator buzzing inside her pussy.

She had a few close calls, mainly when the Commander suddenly amped up the vibration level from a 4 to a 9 without warning, nearly causing her to climax from the sudden mind-melting pleasure – desperately leaning on a nearby table while waving off her stumbling as due to the alcohol. Outside of those few occasions however the next half-hour passed without incident, and the second the vibrator deactivated she all but stormed out the main hall, heading straight for the Commander's bedroom.

Wa2000 couldn't shake off her rosy blush as she stormed down the empty hallway on the top floor of the main building, her shoes clicking off the polished floor. The second she reached his grey-wood door she didn't even bother knocking, instead grabbing the handle and swinging the door open so fast it nearly slammed against the wall.

Her eyes instantly found the Commander, the man sitting on the edge of the bed with a playful smile, the vibrator remote in his hand. ''You!''

''Me.'' The Commander's smile widened, and he flicked the vibrator on.

Wa2000 gasped as hot pleasure suddenly flooded her pelvis, the vibrator cranked up to a '10'. Her knees gave out from the unexpected buzz of raw pleasure and she cried out, falling onto the floor and cupping her clothed pussy, her shoulders curling inwards from the burst of pleasure. Then just as suddenly as it had activated, the buzzing stopped – leaving her gasping and panting on the floor, her cheeks rapidly darkening.

''Bas... tard...'' Wa2000 gasped out, unsteadily pushing herself to her feet – barely having enough sense to slam the door closed behind her, giving them some privacy.

The Commander met her baleful gaze easily, flashing her a cheeky smile as he leaned back on the bed. She wasted no time in straddling his waist and grabbing his cheeks, pulling him into a desperate, rough kiss – their lips heatedly meshing together as she poured all her sexual frustration into it. He reciprocated easily, kissing her back with equal heat and laying his hands on her lower back, idly stroking her back as they made out.

Only when her lungs burned for air did Wa2000 break off the kiss, gasping in air and fixing the Commander with a light glare. The second she caught her breath she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and quickly deepening the kiss. Not a second later she shoved her tongue into his mouth and lustfully explored his mouth until she found his tongue, their wet tongues passionately wrestling for mock-dominance in his mouth.

''Mn...!'' Wa2000 grunted as she broke off from the kiss, unwrapping her arms from around him and laying them on his shoulders – promptly shoving him back against the bed.

The Commander grunted lightly as he was laid flat, but any such dissatisfaction was quelled as Wa2000 crawled up his body and cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply. In response he let his hands slip lower, drifting down over her skirt and under it, cupping her curvy rear and giving it an affectionate grope... before bringing his hand down on her ass.

''Eek!'' Wa2000 shrieked in surprise, leaning back and looking at him with shock. ''D-Did you just... _spank _me?!''

''Maybe.'' He grinned cheekily, groping her butt once more before slapping her rear again.

The sniper squeaked, her red cheeks turning a dark crimson as he smacked her ass – the lustful action sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. She was about to lean down and kiss him again, only to yelp when his hands grabbed her wide hips... and suddenly flipped them around.

''Nn!'' Wa2000 grunted as her back hit the bed, shivering when she found the Commander looming over her. ''H-Hey, don't give me that kind of look, you perv...''

In response the Commander merely chuckled, cupping her chin with his right hand and pulling her into a passionate kiss, muffling her moan of pleasure as his left groped her breast. Their lips audibly smacked together as they made out, soon throwing their tongues into the mix and lewdly swapping saliva, his gentle groping making her squirm slightly.

He was quick to notice her arousal, a smirk curling at his lips before he broke off the kiss – and instead grabbed the front of her dress, and ripped the front off. Wa2000 squeaked in surprise, eyes going wide and her cheeks staining a deep scarlet as her ample breasts were fully exposed to him, the remnants of her dress falling from his closed hand.

''Y-You...! T-This cost money to make, you- _ah~!_'' Wa2000's complaint died mid-sentence as both his hands groped her tits, sending a pleasurable rush through her and knocking the breath from her lungs.

''I'll pay you back later.'' He murmured huskily, sending a shiver up her spine. She didn't doubt it... though she wondered what _kind_ of payment he was insinuating.

''Mn...'' Wa2000 bit her lip, a quiet moan escaping her pursed lips as he fondled her boobs.

She screwed her eyes shut as he toyed with her breasts, her pleasure only enhanced when he activated the vibrator again – a lewd groan escaping Wa2000 as the small oval device buzzed inside her pussy, the mind-melting sensation making her legs twitch and buckle. He was clearly aware of this, a smirk curling at his lips before he kissed her again, muffling her pleasure-filled moans.

The sniper's twitches and moans grew in frequency as he turned up the power level up to an '8', the mind-melting vibrations rapidly reducing Wa2000 to a moaning, drooling mess – her tongue sluggishly slithering against the Commander's, too busy gasping in air to really focus on it. Burning-hot pleasure bubbled in her pelvis despite how much she tried to resist it, the last half-hour of near-constant teasing rapidly eating away at her remaining stamina.

''Mm!'' Wa2000 cried out as his left hand suddenly darted under her skirt, furiously rubbing her pussy through her pantyhose. ''C-C-Command- _A-AH~!_''

Wa2000's shriek of pleasure was hastily muffled by a kiss, her body spasming and writhing beneath him as she climaxed; her pantyhose quickly becoming wet with her juices. Even then the vibrator continued buzzing, adding to her mind-melting pleasure and nearly making her eyes roll back, the sniper's throaty cries filling the bedroom as her orgasm was dragged out for as long as physically possible.

All it took was a quick flick of the switch, and the vibrator deactivated. Wa2000 gasped and went slack in an instant, gasping in gulps of air rapidly – her ample breasts heaving with each deep breath she took. The Commander mercifully gave her a minute to recover from her mind-melting orgasm, a shaky moan rising from her throat when he slowly pushed two fingers into her hypersensitive pussy; tugging the wet vibrator out of her folds and depositing it on the bed.

''Mn...'' Wa2000 whimpered as he slowly stroked the front of her pantyhose, making her twitch. ''You ass... just... _fuck me _already... before I jump you... and _make _you!''

The Commander chuckled, teasingly running a finger down her crotch. ''Are you _sure _you want it~?''

''I _swear to god-_''

Her lust-fuelled curse was cut short as he gripped the front of her wet pantyhose and pulled, easily ripping the thin fabric. Wa2000 yelped in surprise, her cheeks rapidly going crimson as her simple black panties were revealed to him – shuddering as he teasingly nudged her underwear aside, exposing her wet slit to him. Wa2000 watched as he unzipped his pants with deliberate slowness before tugging his cock out into the open; the familiar sight making her squirm with anticipation.

''Idiot...'' Wa2000 murmured, swallowing as she spread her legs apart while bunching up her orange skirt in her left hand, giving him an unhindered view of her waiting pussy. ''Put it in already...''

The Commander smirked, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips – this one more affectionate than teasing. Wa2000 moaned softly into the kiss, her stomach twisting with delight. It was always nice when he dropped the playful act and treated her so affectionately... though she wasn't _entirely _opposed to his playful side.

''A-Ah...'' Wa2000 mewled as the tip of his cock rubbed against her slit, sending a gentle jolt of pleasure through her pelvis. ''C'mon... _fuck me _already...!''

He obliged, rolling his hips and pushing his cock inside her – a throaty moan escaping Wa2000 as he penetrated her. Hot pleasure flooded her pelvis and rapidly spread up her body, knocking the breath from her lungs as he buried his cock inside her, slowly sinking deeper into her pussy. Within several slow thrusts nearly his full length was inside her, leaving her feeling so wonderfully full she couldn't help but moan happily, shuddering from the pleasurable feeling.

The Commander remained still for a moment, his hands aimlessly stroking her sides – before he began moving, rearing his hips back and plunging back in. Wa2000 buckled and mewled, screwing her ruby eyes shut as a fresh wave of pleasure washed over her and sapped the breath from her lungs. Each slow thrust felt so maddening good, her sensitive pussy tightly constricting his ample cock as he buried himself deep inside her.

''Nn... ahh...'' The sniper moaned between breaths, leaning back against the bed and grasping small handfuls of the covers. ''F-Faster... idiot...''

He chuckled quietly, his hands snaking up her stomach until they landed on her large round breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. Wa2000 bit her lip and stifled her moan of pleasure, her face scrunching up as he obeyed her and sped up; his pleasurably thick cock plunging into her wet folds faster than before. Her legs buckled and her toes curled every time he filled her, making her muscles simultaneously coil tight and go slack.

Above her the Commander let out a shuddery groan, licking his lips as he admired Wa2000's panting frame – her squishy breasts heaving in his grip, only enticing him to squeeze them and watch her cutely gasp. Idly his thumb slid over her perky pink nipples, teasingly rubbing them in small circles and drawing out more cute sounds from the T-Doll, her expressions only arousing him further.

''Nn...'' He grunted, reluctantly releasing her left breast and grabbing her wide hip instead, keeping her steady as he began thrusting in earnest – his full length burying itself into Wa2000's slick pussy.

The smacking of skin-on-skin soon filled his bedroom as he lustfully pounded Wa2000, their pelvises audibly slapping together as they fucked. The sniper's breathy moans fluttered through the air lewdly, growing louder by the minute as he plunged into her quivering folds over and over again – the sound of his cock plunging into her only arousing Wa2000 more.

Getting an idea the Commander smirked, suddenly pulling his cock out of her hot pussy – and eliciting a sharp gasp from Wa2000 as she was abruptly left empty, her pussy aching with a burning _need _to have him inside her again. He laid his hands on her hips and rolled her onto her side, a blush dusting her cheeks as she took the hint; shifting onto all fours with her ass facing him.

''Mm~!'' Wa2000 bit her lip, stifling her moan of pleasure as he sunk back into her pussy – wasting no time in pounding her pussy once more, the sound of his pelvis slapping against her ass turning her on.

Her breasts bounced back and forth from the wild pounding, something the Commander was quick to take notice off – his thrusts growing faster and harder as he spooned her, reaching around and groping her breasts. Wa2000 moaned throatily at his touch, her arms buckling under the weight of his lustful ministrations; her mind slowly going blank as her breasts and pussy burned with mind-melting heat.

''A-Ah~! C-Commander~!'' Wa2000 cried, her expression wavering as he fondled her plump breasts eagerly. ''I-I can't...!''

She gasped as her arms gave out, burying her face in the bed. The Commander took advantage of her new position, laying his hands on her shoulder and lustfully pounding her quivering tightness, eliciting a near-shriek of pleasure from the sniper. Maddening pleasure burned her stomach, driving her crazy and making her instinctively push her hips back towards him, feeling his ample cock throb inside her.

''C-Comm- _MMPH~!_'' Wa2000 shrieked into the bed, her hips buckling wildly as her orgasm crashed down on her.

The Commander hissed as her inner walls suddenly tightened around his cock, instantly pushing him over the edge – a pleasurable shudder running through him as he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Wa2000's seizing pussy, her insides wringing him dry. Rope after rope filled her insides, the sensation of his warmth filling her only enhancing her own pleasure, adding the icing to her mind-melting orgasm.

''M... Mm...'' Wa2000 gave a muffled moan as she went slack, her breasts heaving with each breath she took.

She twitched as he pulled his cock out her sensitive pussy, extracting a weary moan from Wa2000 as she rolled over onto her side, fixing the Commander with a breathless glare – though the effect was ruined by the dark blush on her cheeks.

''You... horny... idiot...'' She muttered with breathless affection.

The Commander chuckled, laying behind her and spooning the panting girl – a wry grin crossing his lips and sliding his hand around, playfully groping her breast. She lightly swatted at his hand, but gave up after a moment; moaning softly as he gently pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

The gentle pleasure felt pleasant in her post-orgasm daze, her cheeks growing hot as she felt his slowly-swelling cock brush against her butt.

''You pervert...'' Wa2000 muttered, shifting her position so he could put it in. ''Go ahead then... you unrepentant dumbass...''

In response the Commander slid back into her, and the rest of the night devolved in the heat of passion.

[END]


End file.
